Fairy Tail's King of Blades
by Ezio4003
Summary: Kyuubi takes Naruto to Earthland after a mob attack and meets Erza on the way to Fairy Tail and decides to join with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes to the main story are mine

Author's note: This is the first story I have ever written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't care about flamers as long as it is about something I majorly screwed up. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story

Everything started out alright, he was able to wake up without anyone trying to kill him, was able to get to the academy in time for once, and got his usual ten bowls of miso ramen at Ichiraku's.

But alas his luck was not to last.

The reason was a mob that viewed him as a "stain" in their perfect village. Cries of "Demon Brat", "Devil Spawn", and "Monster" were what the poor boy heard behind him.

"You would think that they would at least come up with more original names." The 10 year old boy seemed to say to himself.

'**They're not too bright are they?**' A feminine voice in his head added.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto was currently running from a group of people who thought he was the nine tailed fox itself.

'**If they can't figure out new names then it's no wonder that they can't figure out that you aren't me' **The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head

The Kyuubi had revealed itself to Naruto at a very early age in his life and had helped him out. After a while Naruto started to see the Kyuubi as a mother figure to him. Kyuubi explained that she didn't want to attack Konoha, but was being controlled by a man with a Sharingon. Afterwards they started working together to survive.

Pulling out of his thoughts, Naruto ducked into a nearby dark ally and hid behind a dumpster, hoping that the group would not find him.

That was until one of the mob members turned out to be a Hyuuga and was able to find him and threw a kunai knife at his leg.

Naruto pulled the knife out and was about to run for it until two men from the mob pinned him to the wall. Naruto started getting scared when two shinobi started to slash at him. The Hyuuga from before hit multiple of his chakra points, effectively blocking Kyuubi's healing capabilities. The formed mob proceeded to beat and cut the defenseless boy over and over.

It seemed like hours before the mob decided it was getting bored and left him bleeding alone in the ally.

'**Kit, you are going to be alright, I'll start healing you when I can!' **Kyuubi yelled out in worry. Kyuubi knew that if she didn't do something soon, Naruto could die. She then thought of something that might just work.

'**Hey Naruto?**'"Y-Yeah" Naruto answered weakly. '**I think I may have a way of ending all of this, I might be able to take us to a different world, I'm not sure what, but anything is better**' Kyuubi explained. Naruto got a hopeful look on his face at the thought of having a new home. "I-If you c-could do it, can y-you please?" Naruto nearly begged. '**Alright, I'll try, but remember, I have no idea what world we will wind up in**' "I-I don't c-care, all I w-want is a fresh s-start" he replied

'**Alright, when you fall asleep, I'll do it and when you wake up you can start a new life**' Kyuubi told him.

Moments later Naruto succumbed to unconsciousness and he disappeared in a red flash.

Please tell me how you all think and if you have any tips or helpful criticisms I would extremely appreciate it.

Sorry if the chapter is short, I'll try harder in the future to do longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes in the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking/Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**

"**Kyuubi talking**"

After escaping the hellhole known as the Tower of Heaven, Erza Scarlet was utterly exhausted. She was currently heading toward the mage guild called Fairy Tail to keep her promise she made. She was scared out of her mind when she was escaping but knew it would be worth it for her freedom.

She had been traveling for about a week and was walking in a forest.

'I wonder if Fairy Tail is like what everyone said it was' Erza thought for what seemed like the millionth time.

She decided to stop in a clearing to rest for the night. While she was looking around the clearing she spotted a person lying on the ground.

As she cautiously walked closer she noticed it was a boy about her age with blonde hair and strange whisker marks on his cheeks.

She also noticed that he had holes and slashes on his clothes and a bit of blood. She instantly ran over to him to check on him. He had a few bruises and multiple cuts as far as she could see. Luckily none of them was life threatening. She saw that he was wearing a black shirt with a red spiral on the front with blue shorts. However, both looked too ragged to wear.

She couldn't complain though, she wasn't wearing anything better, she was wearing some rags that the slavers gave to everyone.

While she was looking at his clothes she noticed that his injuries were healing much faster than it should have normally healed.

She decided to stay here to see if he was alright after he woke up. She took out a blanket from a bag she got a few days ago and covered him up while she went to get firewood.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up dazed in a familiar hallway. Naruto got up and went to where Kyuubi was to see if she was ok.

When he got to the room she was in he was met with a big surprise, the once impenetrable gates that locked Kyuubi in, was damaged and was losing some segments.

Naruto ran straight through the bars to see if the one person who took care of him was alright.

After searching for a few minutes, he found the Kyuubi in lying on the ground breathing hard.

"Kyuubi, are you ok?" Naruto asked frantically.

Kyuubi lifted her head "**Y-Yeah, just a little winded from bringing us here"**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her ok "So, where are we?"

"**I'm not sure Kit, I have been keeping an eye outside and I don't recognize the area at all**" Kyuubi answered

"Ok, so anything interesting happen?"

"**A girl around your age walked into the clearing to see if you were alright**" She reported

"Oh, maybe I could ask her where we are" Naruto suggested

"**Wouldn't hurt to try**" Kyuubi stated "**By the way Kit, it seems that coming hare seemed to weaken the seal, I'm going to see what we can do with it**"

Naruto's face lit up with excitement"So, you might be able to come out of the seal?"

Kyuubi smiled at his excitement and replied "**It could be possible, like I said, I'll take a look. Go and ask about where we are while I check it out"**

"Alright, see ya later!" Naruto said before leaving.

(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)

When Naruto woke up he noticed it was well after dark. He saw who he guessed was the girl Kyuubi was talking about putting some wood onto a fire.

The girl turned around and saw he was awake. "Good, you're awake, are you ok?" she asked

Naruto stretched and replied "Yeah, I'll live, thanks for helping me"

"It was no problem, so where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm not from here, but a village called Konoha" Naruto told her.

"Konoha? I've never heard of a village called that." She asked confused

Naruto scratch the back of his head "To be honest I think it's in a different world then this one."

"W-What! Well I guess it is possible but a little bit far-fetched if you ask me"

"You're telling me… sorry I never caught your name"

"I'm Erza Scarlet"

Naruto smiled "Nice to meet you Erza , name's Naruto Uzumaki" he replied happily

Erza looked at him strangely "Naruto is kind of a strange name"

"I get that a lot"

They both took a moment to study each other.

Erza already knew that he had blonde hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. But now she saw that he had extremely blue eyes. He was a little bit taller than her but only by about 3 inches.

Naruto saw that like her name, she had scarlet hair that reached her shoulders. He also noticed that she had brown eyes but her right one was covered by a medical eye patch. Making a mental note to ask later. He also noticed that the clothes she wore resembled what he would guess slaves were given. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, he didn't ask.

They both saw the pain and sadness in their eyes. They decided that it meant one thing.

They both had endured a similar suffering.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes in the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking/Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**

"**Kyuubi talking**"

AN: I have received some suggestions and I thank you guys for the tips. I already had this chapter written but it was a bit short. So I went back and extended it so this chapter should be longer. Enjoy the chapter!

After Erza and Naruto introduced themselves, Naruto remembered what Kyuubi wanted him to ask.

"Hey Erza, where exactly is this place?"

"This world is called Earthland, I'm not really sure where we are. I think there is a town that we could walk to tomorrow" Erza replied.

Naruto nodded"Alright, so are there ninjas here?"

Erza just looked at him confused "Ninjas?"

"Yeah, ninjas are the warriors of my village. They also do missions for the village to help with money"

Erza thought about it for a moment then shook her head "There certainly aren't any ninjas here that I know of, but mages do jobs and missions like that"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused "Mages?"

Erza nodded "Yeah, mages can draw on the magical energy in their bodies to perform all types of magic"

Naruto's face lit up at this "That is awesome! Can you do any magic?"

Erza scratched to back of her head "Yeah, but I've only done it once and it just sort of happened…" She trailed off, looking like she was thinking about something.

Naruto looked at her concerned "Erza, are you ok?"

Erza shook herself "Yeah, just thinking about something, so what was your old home like?"She asked hoping to change to subject

Naruto started to tell her about Konoha "Well, the village itself is huge and there's a mountain with all the hokage's faces on them, and hundreds of shops and…"

As Naruto kept on telling Erza about his village, she was just happy that she had someone to talk to since the tower.

Erza heard Naruto stop talking to yawn "Naruto, why don't we get some sleep?"

Naruto nodded to agree and decided to talk to Kyuubi.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto appeared right at the gates this time. He walked to Kyuubi "Hey Kyuubi, you awake?"

Kyuubi turned her head to him "**Yeah Kit I'm awake, just looking at the seal. So learn anything about this world?**"

"Yeah, this place is called Earthland and instead of ninjas they have mages" Naruto reported.

Kyuubi thought about it for a moment "**Well at least we can say that this place is great for a fresh start, no one knows who you are yet**"

"So, what do we do now?"

Kyuubi thought about it and came up with an idea "**Hey, why not ask that girl if you can go with her?**"

Naruto looked surprised for a second "You think she'll let me?"

Kyuubi nodded "**Sure, I was keeping an eye outside too and I can tell that she enjoyed the company, I'm positive that she wouldn't mind**"

"Ok, I'll ask when we wake up. By the way, have you found anything that we could do with the seal?"

Kyuubi looked excited "**Yes I did, if I can make a few adjustments to it I might be able to come out, but since I don't have a human form I would be a fox**"

Naruto started to look excited too "That's great! So any guess on when you can get out?"

"**Maybe a day or two, I'm going to work on it, now I suggest you wake up**"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later"

(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up early, just when the sun was coming up.

He noticed that Erza was still asleep and that he still had the blanket on him. He got up and put the blanket on her and went to go get something to eat.

About half an hour later Erza woke up to see Naruto eating an apple.

"Good morning Erza" Naruto greeted cheerily

"Good morning Naruto" she noticed the blanket on her "Why do I have the blanket?"

"Oh, I woke up early and it was a bit cold so I covered you up"

Erza blushed slightly and muttered "Thanks"

Naruto finished his apple and asked "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I am going to find a guild called Fairy Tail and hopefully join" Erza answered

Naruto looked nervous "W-Well, would you mind if…"

'**Naruto, just ask her**' Kyuubi encouraged him

Naruto took a deep breath and asked "Would you mind if I come with you?"

Erza was surprised to hear him ask that. She came to the conclusion that it would be a good idea, after all she did enjoy his company. "Ok, I see no problem with that, maybe you could join Fairy Tail too" she replied smiling

Naruto just smiled back. "**Told you not to worry about it kit**"

Later that day Erza was telling Naruto about a train station that will take them to Magnolia where Fairy Tail was. The station was a few days away with a couple of towns on the way.

On the way to the first town they told each other about themselves. However neither one wanted to tell the other about how their lives were before. Naruto simply told her that he was orphaned by the Kyuubi attack. Erza told him that she too was orphaned and that she lost her eye through an accident that she didn't want to talk about. The both of them could tell that the other was hiding something but did not want the other to feel uncomfortable.

When they got to the first town they ran into a small problem.

"What are we going to do for money?" Naruto asked

Erza also noticed this problem. She started to think for a moment until they spotted a sign asking for help with setting something up. "What about this?" she asked

Naruto looked at the sign "Could help us out"

They walked up to the man nearby asking "Are you the one who put this up?"

"Yes, I am the one who put that up, I just need help setting up shop. If you can help I can pay you for it" the man offered.

Erza looked at Naruto who nodded. She turned back to the man "Ok, we can help out"

The man looked pleased "Great! Let's get started shall we?"

For the remainder of the day helping the man set up his store. After they finished the man told them "Thanks a lot for your help, I believe 10,000 jewels should do it. Have a nice day!"

Erza and Naruto were walking away and preparing to leave when Naruto noticed some guys watching them. Thinking nothing of it they left the town to continue on their way.

While they were walking Naruto was talking to Kyuubi

'So any luck on getting out?'

'**Yup, if we are lucky I might be able to get out later tonight**'

'R-Really? That's awesome, but what do we tell Erza?'

Kyuubi thought about it '**Well either we come up with something or you have to tell her about me**'

Naruto was trying to think of something, he didn't want to risk losing his first true friend. 'I'm not sure Kyuubi, just keep on looking at the seal while I try to think of something'

Erza seemed to notice Naruto thinking about something "Hey Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto pulled out of his thoughts and looked at her "It's nothing, I was just thinking about some-"

He didn't finish because he felt a familiar feeling and pulled Erza out of the way of a thrown knife.

He turned around to see who was attacking them to see the same guys he saw back in town.

The supposed leader of the group announced "Alright, hand over anything you got"

Naruto yelled back "What makes you think that we…" he didn't finish because one of the bandits got behind him and knocked him out.

Erza grew concerned "What did you do to hi-"she didn't finish either as the thug knocked her out too.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up to see a familiar sewer "Ow what happened?" was his first thought then his eyes went wide "Oh no what happened to Erza?" he asked frantically

"**She was knocked out and taken by those bandits. Don't worry we'll go help her**" Kyuubi said reassuringly.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Alright, so what's the plan?" he asked determined to help his first friend.

Kyuubi gave him a grin "**Well I am now able to leave here so I can help, you just need to use some of the things I've taught you over the years**"

Naruto nodded in agreement "Ok, let's go save her"

(With Erza)

Erza woke up with ropes around her wrists and ankles. Her first thought was that she was back in the Tower of Heaven and she started to panic. Then she remembered what happened and was slightly relieved to not be back there. 'Hopefully Naruto is ok' she thought.

She took in her surroundings to see that she was in a small camp while she was in a small cage. She looked around for any chance of escaping.

"Well looks like the brat is awake" a gruff voice said

Erza turned towards the voice to see the guy who knocked out Naruto

Erza just replied "You have our money, can I go now?"

The man just laughed "You kidding? Do you know how much slaves are worth?"

Erza instantly started to panic at the thought of being a slave again. As the man walked off she frantically looked for anyway out until she saw a small fox looking at her. The fox had slipped into the cage and was right in front of her.

"**Don't worry, me and Naruto are going to get you out of here**" the fox said in a feminine voice. Erza just looked at it as if it dropped from the sky.

She was about to ask until she heard a scream from one of the guards and then it went silent again. All of the other guards were immediately on edge. Another guard walked to where the last guard was and the same happened to him. Two of the last three walked up and yet again they yelled and went silent.

The leader was looking everywhere for who was attacking. "C-Come out you c-coward, I'm not a-afraid of you!" When he finished talking a blonde blur ran up behind him and knocked him out too.

Erza saw it was Naruto and was relieved to see him alright, and even happier to see him saving her. The fox had gnawed through the ropes and Naruto found the key and the second he opened the door she threw her arms around him and started crying into his shoulder. Naruto was surprised at this action and tried to comfort her.

After about 5 minutes Erza calmed down and quietly said "T-Thank you so much Naruto."

"It's no problem, you're my friend so of course I came back" Naruto replied without hesitation.

Erza was happy to know that she had someone she could count on.

"Are you ok? Did they do anything that hurt you?" Erza shook her head "N-No, but they were going to sell me as a slave" she finished slightly crying from her eye.

"I noticed that you started to panic when they said that, has something like this happened?" Naruto ask quietly.

Erza thought about brushing the question off but for some reason she wanted him to know.

After a moment she nodded "Y-Yes, I use to be a slave in a construction project, I only just got out about a week ago. A lot of my friends died and my best friend said he wanted to continue building the tower with some of our old friends. I lost my eye as punishment for being too slow" Erza started to cry but held it in. "One of the slaves was an ex-Fairy Tail mage and told me if I get out to see if I could join, he died saving me from a mage attacking me during a revolt." By the end of it Erza was crying into Naruto's shoulder again.

Naruto waited until she calmed down "Erza there's something I should tell you too"

"**Naruto, are you sure your ready to tell someone?**" the fox said worried

Naruto nodded "Yes, she trusted me enough to tell me her past, I trust her enough to tell her" Erza was looking between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"Erza, do you remember when I told you how the Kyuubi attacking my village?" Erza nods "Well, I didn't tell you the whole truth, the Kyuubi was too strong to be killed. So they did the next best thing, they sealed it. However they could only seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby. I was the only person born on the day of the attack." Ezra's eyes widen in realization "I can see you guessed it. Yes, the Kyuubi was sealed into me. Because of it, everyone in my village thought I was the Kyuubi and decided to 'get rid of the demon brat', Kyuubi was the only living being who really showed me any kindness"

Erza looked at the fox "You're the Kyuubi, aren't you?"

The now identified Kyuubi nodded "**Yes I am**"

Naruto continued "So now that you know, are you alright with me still coming along?" he asked nervously.

Erza looked him directly in the eyes and said "I am absolutely fine with you coming with me" with full honesty in her voice and smiling at him.

Naruto was completely stunned at the fact that Erza had no problem with him having Kyuubi sealed in him.

And he could not be happier.

I hope you are happy with the length of this chapter. I'll try to make future chapters like this as best I can.

And if anyone knows exactly how they discover what type of magic someone has, please inform me because I have no idea. I thought of a way and it might work but I would like to know if there is an official way to do it.

And please Review, I appreciate the tips and compliments.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes in the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking/Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**

"**Kyuubi talking**"

AN: Thanks everyone for helping me with the whole discovering someone's magic, I've decided what type of magic Naruto will be using. There will be an Authors Note after this chapter so please read it.

The next day, Naruto and Erza made it to the next town and Naruto looked down at their clothes.

"Erza, I think it might be a good idea to get some new clothes"

Erza looked at their clothes too and agreed "Yeah, maybe there's a clothes store somewhere nearby"

After looking for about 5 minutes they found a store and went inside where the clerk greeted them.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

Naruto pointed to their clothes "As you can see we need some new clothes, and we were wondering if you could help us"

The clerk just smiled at them "Of course, please follow me and we will see what we can find"

Naruto and Erza followed him when Kyuubi talked to Naruto through their mind link '**So kit, this place is already WAY better then Konoha as far as I can see**'

'Definitely way better'

Erza saw them looking toward each other "What are you and Kyuubi talking about?"

Naruto turned to Erza "Just talking about how this world is already way better than our world"

Erza smiled at this "Well hopefully things continue to go this way"

The clerk came back with a small pile of clothes "Here try these on to see what you think"

Erza and Naruto took the offered clothes and went into the changing rooms while Kyuubi waited.

When they came out Naruto was wearing a red shirt with a gray hoodie and black pants while Erza was wearing a white blouse with a long blue skirt.

Kyuubi decided to voice her opinion "**I think you guys look better now, your old clothes would have most likely fallen apart soon anyway**"

The clerk came back "So what do you think?"

Erza answered "These are great, that you very much"

"It's no trouble at all"

They went to the front and paid the 1,500 jewels for the clothes and left.

When Naruto, Erza, and Kyuubi were resting in a small park Naruto asked "Hey Erza, what type of magic did you say you have?"

Erza shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure, I know I have some sort of telekinesis but that's about it"

"**Maybe there's a book store or library here where we can find out**" Kyuubi offered.

Naruto got up "Ok, let's do that. We might be able to find out what type of magic I have too"

With that they found a book store with books on different types of magic.

"So, where do we start?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi turned to Erza "**Erza, what exactly were you levitating with your power?**"

Erza thought for a moment "I was levitating swords and any weapon nearby"

Kyuubi nodded "**Alright, so look for anything about levitating weapons**"

Naruto and Erza nodded in agreement and started their search.

After about an hour of search Naruto found something "Hey Erza, Kyuubi. Look at this"

Erza and Kyuubi looked at what Naruto was looking at.

"Requip magic, it says that it grants the user the ability to store weapons and armor in an alternate space and can equip them at anytime. It also grants telekinesis of weapons. Wow that sounds awesome!" Naruto told them

Erza was looking at the page "So I have Requip magic. Does the book explain any more about it?"

"That's all I found, but it should be easier to find a book about it now that we know the magic type" Naruto told her. "Requip sure sounds useful, what do you think Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi seemed to be contemplating something "**Naruto, I just noticed that your magic energy feels similar to Erza's own magic energy. Maybe you have Requip magic too**" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi "R-Really?" Kyuubi nods "That is awesome! Did you hear that Erza?"

Erza nodded "Yeah, though there is one problem. I don't really know how to use my magic that well" Erza looked down.

Naruto just smiled at her "It's ok, we'll just learn together"

Erza looked up and smiled at him "Thanks, now let's find a book on training in Requip magic"

"**Already have**" Kyuubi was nudging a book to them "**It says that it's for Requip mages in training**"

Erza picked up the book "Well, this could help us a lot, should we buy it?"

"Sure, you told me that train tickets are 1,000 jewels each and the book is 2,000. We'll have 4,500 left over" Naruto stated

Erza nodded and they went and paid for the book.

Erza was looking at the items needed for training "It says we need a few weapons for training, there should be a weapons store nearby"

"**I don't think they are going to sell swords to 10 year olds**" Kyuubi turned to Naruto "**I think I have an idea**"

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"**You learned the Henge jutsu, right?**" Naruto nods "**So, you henge as an adult and get some swords**"

Erza looked a bit confused "What's the henge?"

Naruto turned to her "It's one of the only jutsus I could learn, here I'll show you" Naruto puts up the hand sign "Henge!" There's a poof of smoke and standing where Naruto was, is a perfect copy of the fourth hokage.

Erza was doing an imitation of a fish as she watched what happened.

Kyuubi turned to Erza "**The henge allows a person to make their body imitate another person's, Naruto took the form of his village's fourth hokage**" she turns to Naruto "**Any reason for that?**"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Not really, I just remembered that I scared the crap out of Iruka for turning into him. Plus the fact that no one knows what he looks like helps too" he answered in a deeper voice.

Erza got over her shock "That is just amazing"

"**Alright, let's hope this works**"

All three of them walked to the weapons shop "**We'll wait outside, go inside and get a couple of swords for you two to use**" Kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto walked into the store while Kyuubi turned to Erza and asked "**So why do we need weapons?**"

"The book says to practice storing and equipping the weapon. Also to practice moving the weapon around with telekinesis only" Erza stated "So Naruto might have Requip magic also?"

Kyuubi seemed to shrug her shoulders "**All I know is that Naruto's and yours magic energy feels the same. I can feel some other mages in this town, but their magic energies all feel different or a few feel the same. So I am guessing that since both of yours feel similar that you two have the same type of magic**"

Erza thought about it "I guess that makes sense, but shouldn't we get armor parts too, to train in equipping armor also?"

Kyuubi shook her head "**Not yet because of two reasons. One, we don't have enough money. And two, we should probably do that in a more controlled environment. The book did say it was trickier to equip armor than it is to equip a sword**"

Erza nodded in agreement. The book did say that equipping armor was difficult. It also said that most Requip mages had trouble equipping in combat. She was determined to be one of the first to fix that.

A moment later Naruto walked out still in the disguise carrying two swords. They didn't look new but on their current budget they couldn't complain.

"**So how did it go?**" Kyuubi asked

Naruto was enveloped in a plume of smoke and was back to normal "No one saw through the jutsu so I guess it worked. I got both of these swords for 2,000 jewels. They are used but there in good condition" he handed one of the swords to Erza. "You think they will work?"

Erza and Kyuubi looked at them before looking at Naruto "These should work just fine, good job Naruto" Erza congratulated him.

Naruto beamed at the praise "Thanks, so we should probably look for a spot to practice in"

They all nodded and walked out of the town.

About half an hour later they found a small clearing. "**Ok, I say you two practice today and we will continue to Magnolia tomorrow**"

Erza took out her sword "The book says to imagine the sword going into a sort of storage place"

Naruto nodded "You try, we don't know for sure if I have the same magic as you"

"Alright then, here goes" Erza closed her eye to concentrate. She was imagining the sword in her hand going to a storage place until she needed it. About 15 seconds later she feels the weight of the sword disappear from her hand and she opens her eye to see that the sword was gone.

It was Naruto's turn to act like a gaping fish. Getting over his initial shock he smiled "That was amazing Erza!"

Erza blushed at the praise "Thanks, so what happened?"

Kyuubi looked toward her "**The sword glowed for a moment and disappeared. Now try to call it back**"

Erza closed her eye again and imagined the sword that she just stored returning to her hand. About 15 seconds later she felt the sword in her hand again. Erza opened her eye to see the sword back in her hand. "I see that right now it takes me about 15 seconds to make the sword disappear and reappear. Why don't you try Naruto?"

Naruto got up and stood where Erza was. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sword. Seeing him struggle Erza went over to him.

"Naruto, instead of just concentrating on the sword, imagine it going to a storage place. That's what worked for me" Erza told him.

"Ok, I'll try" Naruto did what Erza suggested and it took the same amount of time as Erza to make it disappear. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled "Hey, it worked. Thanks Erza"

Kyuubi looked at them "**It seems that it takes about 15 seconds to store and equip the sword. I'm guessing that it's the average time for beginners. So if you two train hard then you might be able to equip and store in only a second**"

They considered how useful it would be and both got grins.

Kyuubi looked at the sky "**It's getting pretty late. We should stop here and head to the train station tomorrow**"

Erza stored her sword and all three of them got ready to sleep.

(Time skip 2 days)

Naruto, Erza, and Kyuubi had finally made it to the town with the train station.

Erza pointed to the tall building by itself "That's the train station. Once we get on it's a straight shot to Magnolia"

"**I say that we go get the tickets and see when the train leaves. It's already pretty late"**

When they got to the station they saw that the train was going to leave in 10 minutes. They decided to wait on the train for it to leave.

"So by tomorrow we'll be in Fairy Tail" Naruto said excited. Erza was nervous and a little afraid that they wouldn't let her join. Naruto saw this "Are you alright Erza?"

Erza looked at him "W-What if they don't let me join?" she asked nervously.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "Erza, if they are crazy enough to not let you join. I'll stay with you and help you however I can"

Erza calms down and smiles at him "Thanks Naruto"

A moment later the train starts moving. "**We'll be there tomorrow morning, so we'll sleep on the train**"

Later on that night Naruto was asleep with Erza and Kyuubi still awake.

"**Erza, thanks for helping Naruto**"

"It was no problem, he was having trouble so I helped"

Kyuubi shook her head "**That's not what I meant. Thanks for just acknowledging him**"

Erza looked a bit surprised then understood what she meant "Honestly I don't know why the people in his village treated him like that. He is far too nice to want to hurt anybody"

Kyuubi chuckled at that "**That's why I'm thanking you, you understand him and know that he is not a demon. So thank you again**" Kyuubi went to sleep with Erza soon following.

The next morning Naruto woke up to see Kyuubi with a foxy grin. Before he could ask he noticed a weight on his shoulder. He looked and saw that Erza had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Naruto blushed a bright red and shook her awake.

Erza rubbed the sleep from her eye "Good morning Naruto" she said sleepily

"Um, Erza not that I mind but could you move your head" Erza looked at what she was leaning on and blush. Quickly moving her head she muttered "Sorry"

"It's ok" Naruto "We're almost there"

A few minutes later the train stopped and they saw Magnolia for the first time. All three of them had the same thought.

'THIS PLACE IS ENORMOUS!'

For a few moments they thought that they would never find the guild until they saw it up on a hill.

They both walked up to the guild and stopped outside the door.

They exchanged a look and smiled and went inside.

The guild seemed empty except for a young girl with short white hair and wearing a pink dress next to the counter. The girl sees them and walks up to them "Hello, are you here to post a mission?"

"No, we're actually interested in joining Fairy Tail" Erza answered

The girl looked a bit surprised "Ok, hold on I'll get the master" she ran off into a different room to return with a short man in an orange outfit.

"So I hear you wish to join?"

"Yes sir. My name is Erza Scarlet, this is Naruto Uzumaki" she points to Naruto "and this is Kyuubi" she points to the fox on Naruto's head.

Kyuubi yawned and asked "**Are we there yet?**"

Everything was quiet for a moment when the master casually asked "Did that fox just talk?"

Before anyone answered the master just said "eh I've seen stranger"

Everyone in the room sweat drops at how he put aside the fact that a fox talked.

"How rude of us, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Makarov and this is Lisanna"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto and Erza" Lisanna spoke up.

"So before you join, what type of magic can you use?" Makarov asked.

"We can both use Requip magic" Naruto answered

Makarov gaped for a moment "You both can use Requip?"

They both nod in confirmation.

"Wow, that is something rare" Makarov turned to Lisanna "Lisanna could you please get the stamper?"

"Yes sir" Lisanna nodded and left.

"So we're allowed to join? Erza asked.

Makarov smiled "Of course, all we need to do now is get you your guild stamp"

Lisanna came back and walked up to Erza "What color and where?"

"Left arm and Blue please" Lisanna stamped her arm and the guild mark appeared on her arm.

Lisanna turned to Naruto.

"Dark red and on my right arm please."

Lisanna stamped his arm too and the mark appeared.

"Congratulations, you are now official Fairy Tail mages!"

Both Naruto and Erza got excited looks on their faces and bowed to Makarov saying "Thank you Master" almost in unison.

Makarov waved them off "It was a pleasure, now let's introduce you to everyone. They should be back soon after morning jobs"

After about 20 minutes the guild hall was filled with mages.

Naruto and Erza were talking to a girl their age named Cana when a black haired boy walked up. The strange thing was that he was only in his boxers.

"Gray, where are your clothes?" Cana asked.

Gray looked down and freaked "NOT AGAIN!" and he ran off to find his clothes.

Naruto just pointed in the direction gray went "Does that happen a lot?"

"More than you think" Cana answered.

They also met Macao, Jet, Droy, Levi, Wakaba, and Laxus.

They were talking to Lisanna when someone behind them asked "So you two are the new recruits?"

Lisanna saw the person behind them "Hey Mira"

Naruto and Erza turned around to see a white haired girl about their age wearing gothic clothes.

Lisanna walked next to her "Naruto, Erza, this is my sister Mirajane. Mira this is Erza and Naruto. They just joined today"

Mirajane looked at them "They don't look too tough"

"Mira!"

Erza seemed to take it as an insult "We may not know much now but soon we'll be able to beat you"

"HA! I would like to see you try!" Mira answered back.

The two of them started to argue and fight while Lisanna walked to Naruto with a man with white hair in a bowl cut. "I'm sorry about that Naruto"

Naruto waved it off "It's alright, Erza can take care of herself, anyway who's this?"

"This is Mira's and my brother Elfman"

"It's nice to meet you Elfman" Naruto said while he shook Elfman's hand.

A moment later they saw Mirajane leave and Erza walked to Naruto.

"Sorry about that, I guess I just took it too personally" Erza apologized

"It's ok Erza, no harm done" Lisanna replied

Later that night Naruto and Erza were in their room.

"So what do you think Erza?" Naruto asked.

"The place is absolutely crazy, but it's great" Erza replied.

"So tomorrow we start our training, I can't wait"

"Well let's rest up and give it our all" Erza said as she got in bed.

All three fell asleep excited for the next day.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

I actually need everyone's help with something. I'm going away for a few days so this is the perfect time to do it. I am planning on giving Naruto a main weapon but I can't decide on what my top choices are:

Scythe

Claymore

Twin Katanas

Single Katana

What I am going to do is set up a poll on my profile for you all to vote and so I can get some help with this. The poll will be up for about a week then I will announce the decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes in the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking/Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**

"**Kyuubi talking**"

AN: Thank you all for voting and I am sorry for not updating sooner, had to get ready for school and Deus Ex Human Revolution came out so I got distracted. I finally got off my butt and actually wrote the chapter.

Also I would like to give the credit for the main design of the weapon to yukicrewger2. Thanks a lot man!

Now on with the chapter!

XxX

(Time Skip 2 months)

In the past two months, Erza and Naruto became partners for their missions, trained in their magic, and had gotten to know each other better.

Erza was currently in town with Kyuubi and looking for a gift for Naruto. Naruto's birthday was in 5 days and she wanted to get him something.

Naruto had gone on a delivery mission so this gave her a chance to find one.

"Why is it so hard to find a present?" Erza asked to no one

"**You've been looking for about a week, just pick something that you think he will like**" Kyuubi said a bit irritated.

"It's because nothing feels right. From what I know he hasn't really had a 'good' birthday so I want to get him something special"

Kyuubi seemed to think for a moment. "**Why not make him something?**"

Erza slowed down and thought about it "That could work, but what?"

"**Well, whatever you think of I'll help**"

As Erza was thinking she passes the weapons store that she and Naruto went to often. In the display she saw two katanas. The blades on them were strange. One of them looked bluish while the other was reddish in color.

"Kyuubi, I think I have an idea" Erza stated before entering the store.

(Time Skip Naruto's birthday)

Naruto woke up to see that Erza wasn't in her bed. He was wondering what she was doing for the past few days. Whenever he asked she told him that it's a surprise.

After getting dressed he walked downstairs to see most of the guild there.

"There's the birthday boy!" Macao yelled out.

Pretty soon Naruto was celebrating his birthday party ever. When he asked who had come up with the idea everyone answered that Erza had come up with it.

'I really need to thank her for this' Naruto promised to himself.

"Hey Naruto!" said boy looked to see Wakaba calling him over "Don't you want your presents?"

Naruto nodded vigorously and ran over to the table.

He got a pack of cards from Cana, a few books on requip magic from Levy, Jet, and Droy, and Gray offered him a lemonade, and then proceeded to look for his clothes.

When it was Erza's turn she just said that she would give him her present later.

After he opened his presents, Makarov brought a cake out.

"Well, are you going to make a wish Naruto?" Erza asked from her seat next to him.

Naruto thought for a moment and then blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Gray asked.

Before Naruto could answer Erza spoke up "He can't tell you or it won't come true"

For the rest of the day everyone celebrated Naruto's birthday until the sun started to set and Erza asked him to come outside with her and Kyuubi.

The three of them walked to a tree outside of Fairy Tail and sat down. Erza then pull out the box she was carrying and handed it to him.

"I hope you like it, we spent the past few days finishing them"

Naruto opened the box to see two beautiful katana swords.

The blade of one of the swords was a darkish red color while the other was a darkish blue. The hilts were traditional while on the handle's end was a fox head on each. The swords were both about two and a half feet long.

Overall he absolutely loved them.

When Naruto started to get teary eyed Erza thought something was wrong, but before she could ask Naruto grabbed her and Kyuubi into a hug.

She could barely here Naruto whisper "Thank you"

After about five minutes he let them go.

"**We took a few days adding on the details for them, they also work with your chakra**" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto looked at the swords "Really? How do they?"

"**Just pump some chakra into them and you'll see**"

Naruto held the blades away from them and did as Kyuubi said.

A moment later he could make out a bluish tint on the blades. He experimentally swung them and could almost hear them cutting the air.

Spotting a fallen tree he slashes at it and a second later the tree is in two pieces by a clean cut.

Stopping the chakra flow he looks at Kyuubi and Erza "Thanks, this is the best birthday I could ask for"

Naruto promised to himself that he would get Erza an equally fantastic present on her birthday.

(Time skip 3 months later)

Naruto was currently thinking about Erza's birthday in the coming month.

'I want to get her something that she could use and to tell her thanks for my present'

He saw a clothes store and shook his head 'Erza isn't the type of person to worry about clothes'

He then saw his reflection in the glass, specifically his eye.

His eyes immediately widened and smiled 'I know exactly what to get her!' with that thought in mind he ran to the guild.

When Naruto found Kyuubi he told her of his plan.

"**So you want to find a way that you can give Erza her right eye back?**"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I was trying to think of something that I could give to her that she could use when I thought of her eye. What better present then to get her eye fixed?"

Kyuubi thought about it for a moment "**I say we talk to Makarov and see if he knows anyone who can help with this**"

Nodding his head in agreement Naruto went into the guild hall to talk to Makarov.

After he repeated his plan to Makarov he asked "So do you know anyone who can help?"

Makarov answered" I believe my old teammate, Polyusica, can help. However she doesn't really like humans"

"I can talk to her, maybe she will help when I explain the situation to her" Naruto offered.

Makarov waved his hand "By all means try. Hopefully she will help"

Makarov then told him where she lived and Naruto and Kyuubi then left to find her.

After about thirty minutes of walking they found a house in the forest.

"Is this the place?"

"**I think so, it's the only house in the middle of the forest I can see**"

Naruto walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened he saw a woman about Makarov's age but four times his height.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Are you Polyusica?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am. I'm assuming Makarov told you about me?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation "Yes he did, we wanted to ask you something"

Polyusica looked at him for a moment and could tell he meant no harm.

"Alright, come inside"

After explaining the situation to her and explaining what he wanted to do Polyusica asked a single question "You really want to help your friend, don't you?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate "She's my best friend and I want to help her"

Polyusica was surprised to hear the determination in his voice but smiled at him.

"Alright, I will see what I can do for her"

(Time skip 1 month later)

The day was January 20th, or to a few, Erza Scarlet's birthday.

She told everyone that she didn't want a big party to celebrate but just wanted to spend the day with Naruto and Kyuubi.

Mira after hearing this stated "You might as well call it a date"

She never noticed Naruto's sword sheathe tripping her.

Makarov did give her an armor that covered her torso and shoulders. It was also a requip armor so she could put it on whenever she wanted.

At about noon Naruto was leading Erza through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Erza asked.

Naruto looked at her and answered "Polyusica wanted to check your eye" 'and to fix it' he added mentally.

Erza just shrugged her shoulders and followed.

When they got to the house and Naruto knocked Polyusica answered.

"Hello Naruto, this is Erza I take it?"

"Yeah, she here for you to look at her eye"

Unknown to Erza, Naruto had planned with Polyusica that when she 'checked' Erza's eye, she would actually be fixing it.

Erza was sitting on a bed waiting for Polyusica to start.

"Now, I have to knock you out so that you don't feel anything"

Erza looked nervously to Naruto.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll be right here when you wake up" Naruto promised.

Erza nodded and looked at Polyusica "Ok, I'm ready"

With that Polyusica used a sleep spell on her and began fixing her eye.

About three hours later Erza opened her eyes and she saw Naruto who was grinning at her with Polyusica behind him.

"So how's my eye?" Erza asked.

Naruto pulled out a mirror "See for yourself"

Naruto held up the mirror so she could see her face.

Erza's eyes widened when she saw that she had her right eye again.

Erza looked at Naruto and Polyusica "How did this happen?"

Polyusica pointed to Naruto "Your friend here came to me about a month ago and asked if it was possible to replace your eye. So for the past month we have been getting ready to fix it and now you see the results"

Erza looked at Naruto "You did this…for me?"

Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head "Yeah, so what do you thi-OOOF!"

He was interrupted by Erza wrapped him in a hug crying out of both eyes.

"Thank you so much" Erza said into his shoulder.

Erza then kissed him on the cheek causing Naruto to blush bright red but hugged her back.

When they got back to the guild everyone did a double take on Erza.

It wasn't until they explained what happened that they could believe it.

After they repeated the explanation for Erza's eye about ten times they decided to go to bed.

The next day they decided to sleep in when at around noon they heard something going on in the guild hall.

They went down to see a boy with pink hair and a scale pattern scarf fighting with Gray.

"What did you say squinty eyes!" Gray yelled at the boy.

"You heard me droopy eyes!" the boy yelled back.

Naruto and Erza walked up behind Lisanna and Naruto asked "Who's that kid?"

Lisanna turned to them "I think his name was Natsu Dragneel"

"Well I guess I should stop them" Naruto said as he walked over to the two fighting boys.

Just when Natsu and Gray were about to attack each other Naruto grabbed both of them and lifted them up.

"Gray, no fighting the new recruit. Natsu, no fighting on your first day."

Natsu just looked at Naruto for a moment. Then yelled out "You're really strong, you want to fight?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow then looked at Makarov "Would you mind Master?"

Makarov just shrugged "Might calm him down, plus it would be entertaining"

Naruto looked back at Natsu "Alright, I'll fight you. We'll do it out front so nothing gets broken"

Natsu pumped his fist in the air yelling "Awesome!"

Everyone walked outside to watch with Makarov acting as referee.

"Ok, this is a simple spar. Magic is allowed but don't get too destructive. Begin!"

Natsu instantly ran at Naruto and tried to punch him but only hit air.

"Huh?"

He looked down and saw Naruto had fallen into a crouch to dodge.

Natsu attempted to kick him but Naruto grabbed his foot.

"Your fighting style relies on brute strength, right?" Naruto asked as Natsu got away and charged at Naruto full speed.

Only for Naruto to side step and allow Natsu to run face first into a tree.

While some of the guild was laughing Natsu looked at Naruto "That wasn't fair!"

Naruto shrugged "I simply moved out of the way"

Natsu yelled out "I want a rematch!"

Naruto looked at him"Train hard and you'll get your rematch"

Naruto walked inside to see Erza talking with Makarov "What's going on?"

They both looked at him with Makarov answering "I'm sending you two on a mission"

Naruto got a serious look on his face"What's the mission?"

Erza answered "We are going to investigate a town that was attacked by a dark guild"

XxX

Finally the chapter is done. Again sorry about the wait.

Yes, Twin Katanas won the poll. Scythe was in a close second.

The main design was by yukicrewger2 while I just added one or two things.

Next chapter will feature an important OC.

See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes in the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking/Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**

"**Kyuubi talking**"

Alright here's the next chapter.

This chapter will introduce a very important OC character.

The idea for this OC goes to yukicrewger2.

XxX

Naruto was surprised to say the least.

They wanted two 11 year old mages to investigate a dark guild attack!

"Master, are you sure that's a good idea? We're still recruits" Naruto asked.

Makarov nodded "It should be fine, the attack happened two days ago. So the dark guild is either gone or they have a few mages that I'm sure you two can handle"

Naruto still looked a bit worried "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"To see if you can find out which dark guild attacked and if there are any survivors in the village" Makarov explained.

Naruto looked at Erza "What do you think Erza?"

"I say we go and try to find survivors, plus any dark guild members left there probably won't be that tough" Erza stated.

Naruto looked back at Makarov "Alright, I guess we can give it a shot"

Makarov handed the mission details to Naruto "Good luck you two"

Naruto and Erza headed to the train station after getting everything they needed.

As they were walking Naruto looked toward Erza "So how's the eye?"

Erza looked at him and smiled "It feels great! Thanks again for doing that for me, it really means a lot"

Naruto smiled back "I wanted to get you something that you could use and that you would like"

"Either way, thanks" Erza said before they got to the train station.

On the train they pulled out the mission details "So what do we have know?" Erza asked.

Naruto briefly read through it "That a small fishing village was ransacked by an unknown dark guild. So far there are no survivors. It also says to check in the surrounding area because the people in the village spent some time in the forests too, so there may be survivors. It also says that…" Naruto stopped for a second "It says that all the bodies they found were completely butchered. The guild apparently did this just for the fun of it" Naruto finished gripping the paper.

Erza looked just as shocked "They butchered them? Why would someone do that, and for fun no less?"

"I don't know, but I hope we can find something that tells us which dark guild did this, and find some survivors"

Erza nodded in agreement.

The train stopped at the station that was near the village since the village itself did not have a train station.

After a few hours walk they came across the forest described in the mission details.

The forest seemed peaceful and both Naruto and Erza were both thinking why on earth someone would attack this place.

They walked a bit further and saw a sight neither of them wanted to see.

It looked as if the buildings were burned, cut up, and crushed.

Fortunately the bodies were already gone, but they could still see some dried blood on the walls and streets.

"My god, who would do this?" Erza asked in a low voice.

"Let's try to find out" Naruto answered and walked into the village.

They searched for hours yet they still could not find anything to tell them who did this.

Only more rubble and blood.

It wasn't until they came across a house that they found something.

"Hey Naruto look at this" Erza called to Naruto.

Naruto walked over to see what Erza found.

It was a necklace with a gold chain with a light blue tear drop gem on the chain.

"Where did you find it?"

Erza pointed to a jewelry box under a ripped floorboard.

"It was obviously important to someone, should we take it?" Naruto asked.

"We probably should, that way if this person had any relatives we can give it to them" Erza suggested.

"Alright, I think we should look in the forest for any signs of survivors" Naruto stated.

Erza agreed and they left the village to find out if there were any survivors or any of the dark guild's mages left.

After searching for about two hours they were about to camp for the night when they came upon a small pond. At first glance it seemed like no one was there.

However they saw what looked like the remains of a fire.

Naruto walked up to the fire remains and put his hand near it.

"It's not hot at all" he looks more closely "and it's wet, as if someone quickly drenched water on it and hid"

Before Erza could say anything they heard a rustling sound and saw a bush move.

Naruto and Erza started to approach it when a voice called out from behind it "P-please l-leave me alone"

They could tell that the voice belonged to a young boy from the sound of it. Plus the fact he was scared and asking to be left alone meant one thing.

He was a survivor.

Naruto and Erza relaxed "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you" Naruto told the boy in a gentle voice.

"Y-you h-have s-swords with y-you" the boy stammered out.

Naruto looked to Erza and they both nodded. Naruto set his swords on the ground and backed up while Erza put the long sword she had down and requiped to her normal clothes and also backed up.

"We promise we won't hurt you" Erza promised in a soft voice.

The boy was silent for a few moments "A-alright, I'll c-come out"

The boy stepped out of the bush so they could now see him.

He had dark blue hair that almost reached his eyes with a single white streak in it on the right side. He looked about 9 or 10 and was about four and a half feet tall. He also had ocean green eyes.

"S-so y-you're not w-with those p-people w-who attacked?" the boy asked.

Naruto and Erza shook their heads "We're from a mage guild called Fairy Tail, we were sent to investigate the attack and to look for survivors. Are you from that village?" Naruto asked.

The boy nodded slowly "Y-yes I am. M-my name is Sakuzu Eki, I l-lived in th-the village with m-my family. My d-dad told me to run and I've b-been here s-since then."

Naruto felt bad about the next thing he had to tell Sakuzu "I'm sorry, but so far you are the only survivor we have found"

Sakuzu looked down "I-I heard someone laughing a-and my p-parents s-scream after I-I ran o-outside. B-but I d-don't know about my sister. Sh-she wasn't at home w-when it h-happened"

Erza remembered seeing the name Eki in the house they found the necklace and pulled it out.

"Is this yours?"

Sakuzu looked at it and his eye widened. He took it with shaky hands and said "I-it belonged to my m-mother. I-I thought t-that they t-took it" He started tearing up at the end.

Naruto walked up to Sakuzu and put his hand on his shoulder. Sakuzu flinched at first but saw that Naruto wasn't going to hurt him.

"I'm really sorry for what happened Sakuzu. Is there any place you can go?" Naruto asked.

Sakuzu shook his head "M-my whole f-family l-lived in the v-village"

Erza stepped next to Naruto "Do you have any magic?"

Sakuzu nodded.

"Would you like to join our guild?" Erza asked.

Sakuzu looked at them "Y-you two w-want m-me to j-join?"

Naruto smiled at him "Sure, you could become a Fairy Tail mage and do missions and have a home"

"D-do I h-have to b-be strong?" Sakuzu asked.

Naruto shook his head "That's optional, Fairy Tail excepts anyone as long as you want to help"

Sakuzu looked at them for a moment and got a shy smile "I-if I can, I-I would l-like to"

Naruto patted him on the back "We'll leave tomorrow to head back to Magnolia"

They all agreed on it and set up camp.

While they were sitting by the fire Naruto asked "Sakuzu, what kind of magic do you have?"

Sakuzu looked at Naruto"It's n-nothing s-special"

Erza seemed interested too "I'm curious too, would you mind showing us?"

Sakuzu nodded his head shyly and held his hands out. A moment later a bubble appeared floating in his hand.

Naruto and Erza were both shocked at Sakuzu's magic. Sakuzu saw this and thought something was wrong "I-is something w-wrong?"

Naruto answered "Sakuzu, that's Water Make magic. That's and incredibly rare type of magic"

Sakuzu's eyes widened "R-really?"

Erza nodded "Since it's difficult for a mage to pull water out of the air, mages have to be born with the ability to use Water Make, and a lot of skill to fully use it"

Sakuzu blushed at the praise "I-I'm nothing s-special"

"You doubt yourself too much Sakuzu, you have the potential to become a seriously strong mage" Naruto said.

Sakuzu looked at Naruto "R-really?"

Naruto shrugged "I don't see why not"

After that they fell asleep and got to the train station the next day.

Sakuzu was nervous the entire time.

"Calm down Sakuzu, I'm positive that the Master will let you join" Naruto tried to calm him down.

Sakuzu looked at him "S-sorry, I'm just n-nervous"

Naruto couldn't help but think 'He reminds me of Hinata'

They eventually got back to Magnolia and Sakuzu's first impression was the same as theirs.

"T-this place i-is huge"

Naruto and Erza laughed at that "That was our first thought too" Erza told the shy boy.

They led Sakuzu to the guild and saw that there weren't many people there.

"Everyone must be on jobs" Naruto guessed.

"So how was the mission?" Makarov called from the bar.

The three of them walked over to the master.

"We couldn't find anything that showed which dark guild attacked, but we did find a survivor" Erza reported.

Makarov looked behind Naruto where Sakuzu was hiding "I take it this is him?"

Naruto answered this time "His name is Sakuzu Eki and he wants to join the guild"

Makarov's interest peaked "What type of magic do you have Sakuzu?"

Sakuzu came out of behind Naruto and made a bubble appear again.

Makarov's eyes widened and he almost fell over "He can use Water Make?"

Erza nodded "We were just as surprised"

Makarov calmed down and looked at Sakuzu "Well Sakuzu, I would be honored to let you join" he turned to Lisanna who was behind the counter "Can you bring out the stamper?" Lisanna nodded and brought it to Sakuzu.

"Where would you like it and what color?"

Sakuzu thought for a moment "S-sea blue on my l-left hand please"

Lisanna stamped it and Naruto walked up to him "Congratulations, you're officially a member of Fairy Tail"

Sakuzu smiled at Naruto "T-thanks Naruto"

Makarov decided to speak up "Space is tight right now so if you Naruto and Erza don't mind you could stay in their room" he looked toward said people "Do you two mind?"

Erza shook her head "Not at all, do you mind Naruto?"

Naruto also shook his head "I don't have a problem with it"

"I say we head to bed and train in the morning, alright Sakuzu?" Erza offered.

Sakuzu smiled and nodded "A-alright"

Naruto and Erza nodded to him and led him upstairs.

Makarov watched them go up the stairs and whispered to himself "Those three just might be legendary mages someday"

XxX

2 chapters in 2 days, I hope you all liked this chapter and Sakuzu.

I hope this answered everyone's question on why Naruto and Erza were going on this mission.

Yukicrewger2 told me of his idea for Sakuzu having Water Make and I thought it was brilliant, I can say I haven't seen a fanfic with Water Make yet so I'm psyched about writing this.

Expect the next chapter within the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes in the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking/Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**

"**Kyuubi talking**"

"**Spell**"

Alright, here's chapter 7!

The mission idea in this chapter goes to Silvdra-zero

XxX

It has been one month since Sakuzu Eki joined Fairy Tail. During the past month, Sakuzu had been training with Naruto and Erza whenever they were in town. Whenever they asked why he didn't take missions out of town he always answered that he didn't feel ready.

Sakuzu was currently talking to Naruto and Erza about that.

"So you want us to go on your first out of town mission with you?" Naruto asked.

Sakuzu nodded shyly "Y-yes, I want to d-do a r-real mission, and I-I would f-feel better I-if you two c-came with me"

Naruto looked to Erza "I don't mind, you want to Erza?"

Erza shrugged her shoulders "Sure, so what mission did you want to do?"

Sakuzu held up a flier "T-this one"

Naruto took the flier and read through it "Investigate the unusual storms, sounds good for a first mission"

"When do you want to leave?" Erza asked.

"I-if you d-don't mind, c-can we l-leave today?" Sakuzu offered.

"I guess so, let's get our stuff and head to the train station" Naruto said.

Erza looked toward Naruto "By the way, where is Kyuubi?" Erza asked looking for the said fox.

Sakuzu was told about Kyuubi and Naruto's past like everyone else in the guild and didn't mind at all.

Naruto pointed toward his stomach where the seal was "Apparently she can only stay out for a certain amount of time, which happens to be a long time. She can also go back into the seal herself if she wants too. She just went back this morning to rest"

"Any idea when she can come out again?" Erza asked.

Naruto shrugged "Don't know, I'll ask her when she wakes up"

When they got to the guild Naruto turned to them "You guys go get your stuff, I'll go sign off the mission. I'll meet you guys outside"

Erza nodded and she and Sakuzu went upstairs.

Naruto walked over to Makarov "Sakuzu, Erza, and myself are going on a mission Master"

Makarov lifted an eyebrow at him "Sakuzu is going too?"

Naruto nodded "He was the one who asked us to go with him"

Makarov looked at the flier "This seems fine for a first mission, and with you and Erza with him it should go fine. Good luck"

Naruto walked outside and waited for them when he heard a yawn in his head 'Kyuubi you up?'

'**Yeah Kit I'm up. What's going on?**' Kyuubi asked.

'Sakuzu, Erza, and me are going on a mission out of town'

'**Sakuzu's first real mission huh? What's the mission?**'

'Investigating a weird storm, seems fine for a first mission'

'**Yeah, but remember anything can happen Kit**' Kyuubi warned.

Naruto rolled his eyes 'What are you my mother?' Naruto joked.

'**I try**' Kyuubi joked back '**By the way, it may be a few days before I can get out again, apparently me being out uses up my chakra**'

Naruto seemed surprised 'So you have to be in the seal in order for me to use your chakra?'

'**Not exactly, you can use a small amount without me but if you want to use say 2 tails worth then I have to be in the seal**'

Naruto nodded as Sakuzu and Erza walked up to him "Are you talking to Kyuubi?"

Naruto turned to them "Yeah, she said that she can get out again in a few days, she also said that she has to be in the seal for me to use for than 1 tail worth of her chakra"

Erza nodded at that "So are we ready to go?"

"Yea, Makarov approved and we can go to the train station now" he looked to Sakuzu "You ready to go?"

Sakuzu nodded "Y-yes I am"

Naruto grinned "Then let's go"

They got to the train and got on, looking at the flier and mission details "It says that a strange storm has been near a town near the coast, wonder what's causing it?"

"I don't know could just be a storm" Erza offered.

"M-maybe i-it's magic, there a-are spells l-like that r-right?" Sakuzu offered.

"Yeah, but the report doesn't say anything about mages being involved" Naruto stated.

"We'll see when we get there" Erza stated before turning to Sakuzu "What spells do you have so far?"

Sakuzu looked down "I-I can s-still only m-make a b-bubble, t-that's why I w-wanted you t-two to come"

Naruto put his hand on Sakuzu's shoulder "Don't worry, remember, Water Make is an extremely difficult type of magic. Trust me, you'll be able to make anything in no time!"

Sakuzu looked at Naruto "T-thanks Naruto"

The next day they arrived at the train station to see the flier didn't quite describe what was going on. The storm wasn't near the town.

It was directly on top of it.

They felt themselves struggling against the wind "We're supposed to find out the cause of this?" Naruto yelled over the wind.

"This can't be natural, I think Sakuzu was right" Erza yelled back.

Sakuzu saw something near the edge of town "W-what's that?" he pointed toward it.

Naruto and Erza looked to where he was pointing and saw a small glowing light moving in the distance.

"I don't know, maybe it's the cause of all this" Naruto offered.

With that thought in mind they headed toward the edge of town.

Erza was near it and called back "I think I can see it"

However she didn't notice the cliff in front of her.

"Erza!" Naruto yelled and grabbed one of her hands while Sakuzu grabbed the other and pulled her up.

After they pulled her up she looked at them "Thanks, I didn't see the cliff there"

"No problem, but what's causing thi- GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled as something flew at them.

They all dodged while the creature flew past them.

"What was that?" Naruto asked while looking for it.

"I-it looked like a-a type of b-bird" Sakuzu stated.

Erza's eyes widened "I can't believe it"

Naruto saw this "What is it?"

"It's an Arashi no tori" Erza answered still shocked.

"W-what's an A-arashi n-no tori?" Sakuzu asked.

"It's a bird that has storm magic. It's equal in power to a Phoenix" Erza answered.

"But why is it here?" Naruto asked.

Before Erza could try and answer they heard the Arashi no tori actually talk "WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?"

All three of them looked toward the legendary bird "Its children, what is it talking about?"

Sakuzu looked off into the ocean and saw what he guessed to be the Arashi's nest.

"L-look over t-there, I-I think that's i-it's the A-arashi's nest" he pointed.

Naruto and Erza saw what he was talking about and saw why the Arashi was asking about its children.

There weren't any eggs in the nest.

"Did someone take them?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, let's try to get back to the town and see if anyone knows anything." Erza suggested.

All three of them trekked back to the town and headed toward the town hall.

When they got inside they saw a lot of people inside. Presumably to get shelter from the Arashi no tori's storm.

A man walked up to them and asked "Are you the mages sent to investigate this storm?"

Naruto answered "Yes we are, and we know why this is happening"

The man looked surprised "R-really? What's causing it?"

"An Arashi no tori, someone stole its eggs" Erza stated.

"Someone did what?" the man asked completely shocked.

"Someone stole an Arashi no tori's eggs and it thinks it was someone in this village" Naruto explained.

"Well, I'm the mayor and I know that I haven't heard of anyone planning to pull something like that"

Sakuzu spoke up "Maybe s-someone saw t-the person w-who did it?" he offered.

The mayor nodded at this "That is possible, feel free to ask around"

For about 30 minutes they were asking around if anyone had seen or heard of someone planning on stealing the legendary bird's eggs.

It wasn't until they talked to an elderly couple that they found something.

Apparently, a man had walked past their house with climbing gear a few days ago. They thought nothing of it until they remembered that on that afternoon they saw the same man with a bag that seemed to glow slightly. The couple described what he looked like and they asked around again.

They got much better results this time.

This man had apparently gone to the Cliffside that they were at everyday for a week with climbing gear. They also asked the normal town entrance guards and they stated that they saw the same man leaving with the bag that the first couple mentioned heading toward the east to a mountain.

The three young mages were talking in a back room "So what do we do, we have technically completed the mission" Erza asked.

"I say we go after the guy and get the Arashi's eggs back" Naruto stated.

Erza looked to Sakuzu "What do you think Sakuzu?"

Sakuzu seemed nervous about the whole thing. It was either leave now and head back to the guild, or go after the thief and fix everything.

Coming up with his answer he looked at Naruto and Erza "I want to g-go after the t-thief"

Naruto nodded in agreement "Alright, I'm assuming that there is a cave or something near or in the mountain, so that has to be where he is hiding"

"I'm guessing that this guy is a poacher looking for some easy money. I'm also guessing that there may be others with him" Erza suggested.

Naruto looked to Sakuzu "You will probably have an advantage with all of the water in the air because of the storm"

Sakuzu nervously nodded.

With their decision in mind they went back into the main room to tell the mayor.

"So, what are you going to do" the mayor asked almost pleading.

"Technically we have completed the mission" Erza stated.

The mayor was about to panic when Naruto stepped forward "But we decided to help and get the eggs back from the poacher"

The mayor got a big smile on his face "Thank you so much" a moment later another man walked up to them "This is a map of the area around the mountain, we hope it helps"

Naruto took the map "Thanks, we'll be back soon so sit tight"

With that they stepped back into the storm.

They could still hear the Arashi screaming for its children.

"We had better hurry and get those eggs back" Erza stated.

Naruto and Sakuzu nodded in agreement and all three of them ran toward the mountain.

It wasn't as bad in the forest but they knew that they had to hurry "Which way do you think he went?" Erza asked.

"I don't kno-"Naruto got an idea "Hang on one second"

'Kyuubi are you awake?'

'**Yeah Kit**' she then saw the storm through Naruto's eyes '**Whoa what's going on?**'

'I'll explain later, we're looking for some eggs with magic energy, didn't you say you could sense that?'

'**Yeah, what am I looking for?**'

'Storm magic'

About a minute later he heard '**Got it! They are about half a mile east**'

'Thanks Kyuubi'

'**Hold on, I'm also picking up some other magic energies near them, be careful kit**'

Naruto looked at Erza and Sakuzu"Kyuubi found them, they are about half a mile east but there are mages near them. These aren't regular poachers"

"Alright, let's go" Erza said before they all sprinted to where the Arashi's eggs were.

When they got to the area that Kyuubi sensed they found a man made cavern.

"These poachers could be anywhere, so be on your toes" Naruto whispered.

As they went deeper into the cave they saw a light coming out of one of the rooms. A moment later they heard someone talking.

"That was too easy to get out with these"

"Yeah, and now we can sell these and get some real money"

"Too bad we couldn't kill the bird, would be worth a fortune"

"If we did someone would have noticed. The eggs themselves will get us enough for comfy lives"

Naruto looked to Erza and mouthed 'Should we see if the eggs are there?'

She mouthed back 'They probably are'

Naruto looked to Sakuzu 'Can you distract them?'

Sakuzu nodded.

He made a bubble and made it splash on the opposite wall.

All of the poachers stopped talking.

"What was that?"

"Did someone find us?"

Naruto and Erza were sneaking behind them attempting to grab the bag and go until they heard one of the poachers.

"I believe we have company"

He spun around and hit Naruto in the chest sending him into the wall.

Erza pulled out her sword when another poacher tried to hit her and blocked his downward slash.

Naruto got back up and pulled out his swords and almost hit the guy who got him.

Sakuzu had grabbed the bag and moved to the side letting Naruto and Erza take care of the poachers.

After Naruto knocked out the last one he turned to Erza "I think that's i-OOF!" He couldn't finish because the man that was described earlier had gotten behind them and hit Naruto with a fire spell.

As Erza turned to see, she was blasted too.

""You two saved me the trouble of dealing with them, but now I have to deal with you" the supposed leader said.

Sakuzu got in front of the downed Naruto and Erza.

The leader just laughed "I saw you hiding kid, just hand over the bag"

Sakuzu didn't move.

"Your funeral then" the leader charged at Sakuzu intending on killing him.

"Sakuzu move!" Naruto yelled from the ground.

Just when the poacher was about to hit Sakuzu yelled out

"**Water Make: Lance!**"

Water formed in the shape of a small tornado around his arm with the point hitting the poacher dead on.

The leader was sent flying into the far wall hard enough to crack it.

But Sakuzu wasn't done.

"**Water Make: Bullet!**"

Thrusting both his hands forward two orbs of water flew straight at the poacher at high speeds and scoring direct hits, effectively knocking him out.

Naruto and Erza got back to their feet slowly "Sakuzu that was amazing!" Naruto practically yelled out.

Sakuzu turned around to look at them and blushed at the praise "It j-just sorta h-happened"

Erza looked at the bag "Are those the eggs?"

Sakuzu nodded "So w-we can f-finish the m-mission now?"

Erza nodded "Now we have to give these back to the Arashi"

After they tied up the poachers they left the cave and headed back to the town.

The storm was still going strong when they got to the town square "We're almost there, just a little-"

Naruto didn't finish because the Arashi no tori had just landed in front of them in the town square.

The Arashi was nearly 16 feet tall and was a storm grey color. When it landed it looked directly at the bag.

"You have my children, have you come to bargain with me?" the Arashi seemed to snarl.

Naruto stepped forward "We don't want to bargain with you, we simply came to return your children to you"

To prove his point he set the bag gently on the ground and opened it showing the eggs unharmed and backed away.

The Arashi looked at the three of them in confusion "You do not wish for anything in exchange?"

Erza answered "We just wanted to return what was yours"

The Arashi seemed to think for a moment "You three had the perfect bargaining chip, yet you ask for nothing in return, perhaps not all humans are as bad as I thought" when the legendary bird finished , it flapped it's wings once and three of its' feathers fell off and seemed to float in front of them.

"Take these as a sign of my gratitude, and weapon or armor that you add these to will become far better than you can imagine"

Naruto, Erza, and Sakuzu gently took the feathers and bowed in respect to the Arashi no tori.

With that the Arashi picked up the bag in its talons and looked at them again "I will not forget your kindness" having said that the legendary bird flew off.

When the Arashi left the storm clouds dispersed and the townspeople came outside.

The mayor ran up to the mages "Thank you three so much for helping our town"

"We just wanted to help" Naruto shrugged but felt proud at what they did.

The mayor pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto "Here's the payment for the mission and some more for helping fix everything"

Naruto looked at him "Are you sure, this is an awful lot?"

The mayor smiled at them "We insist, you all earned it"

When they left Naruto patted Sakuzu on the back "So how did you like your first mission?"

Sakuzu looked at Naruto "A l-little bit more t-than I thought, but it f-felt great helping t-those people"

Naruto smiled at him "Well how about you join our team?"

"R-really?" Sakuzu asked surprised.

Erza looked at him "Sure, we did work great together"

Sakuzu looked at both of them smiling and said "Ok, I'll join"

"Hey, you didn't stutter that time" Naruto teased.

Sakuzu blushed "W-what?"

Erza just laughed at their antics.

That was the day one of Fairy Tail's best teams was formed.

XxX

There you guys go, hoped you all enjoyed it!

Arashi no tori means Bird of Storms


	8. Author's Note

This is just an Author's note, sorry for the delay in the chapter but I have had problems finding the time to type the chapter.

Another note I want to add is that I will be starting a different story.

To make things clear I am NOT abandoning this story, I have simply been inspired to write a different story.

If you would like to see the description for the story it is on my profile.

I thought of it after I started watching the anime Soul Eater.

While I can I would like to answer a few questions I have gotten in messages and reviews.

**Will some of the other girls like Cana, Lucy, or Lisanna also be with Naruto?**: I've gotten this one a lot and no, Naruto will not have a harem. My reason is that I don't think that Naruto and Erza's characters would want more people in their relationship. I'm also not a huge fan of harem fics unless they are done right. When Naruto gets 16 girls just for the heck of it, it kind of annoys me.

**Will Sakuzu's sister appear?**: You'll have to wait and see.

**Will Konoha have an impact in the story?**: Yes but not for a long time.

That's really all the important questions I have gotten. If you guys want me to answer a question send me a message with the question and I'll pick 3-7 (depending on how many people ask) questions each chapter if I can.

One last thing is expect a strange update pattern, I might have days where I can't even get to the computer and days that I might be able to put out 3 chapters.

Sorry again for the wait and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, only the changes in the story

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking/Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**

"**Kyuubi talking**"

"**Spell**"

Sorry about the long wait, I was having trouble finding the time to type up this chapter.

Without further delays, here is chapter 8!

**XxX**

(Time skip 3 years)

In the middle of a forest were five figures surrounding a fire.

Naruto was the only one awake and was thinking about the mission they just finished.

The job was basic, just to scare off a bandit camp that was harassing a nearby town.

Normally Naruto, Erza, and Sakuzu could have gone and done the mission by themselves, however Natsu wanted to come too.

They had decided to let him come to see how he would do on the mission.

And to stop his constant begging for a good mission.

Lisanna had also come because she was worried that Natsu would get hurt.

The mission was finished with ease since Naruto, Erza, and Sakuzu were experienced in this kind of mission and that Natsu pretty much blew everything up.

Naruto looked over at Erza and Sakuzu and noticed how different they were now from when he met them.

Sakuzu had grown a bit taller, with the top of his head reaching Naruto's nose. His hair had grown longer so it now reached the bottom of his ears with a few bangs in his face. While he was slowly starting to grow more confident, he was still the stuttering, quiet, shy boy that Naruto met about three and a half years ago.

Sakuzu looked up to Naruto as a big brother, sometimes calling him 'Hige-nii-san'

Naruto didn't mind it as he also saw him as a little brother.

Erza had changed as well.

Her hair had grown so it almost reached her waist. At the moment it was in a long braid that stopped at the small of her back. She also wore the armor she had gotten almost everywhere. However she hardly ever wore it when she was around Naruto and Sakuzu.

In regards to their training, Naruto and Erza were very skilled in their requip magic. They were now able to equip a sword in no more than 4 seconds. They could now also requip armor too.

Erza had taken the feather she had gotten from the Arashi and used it in her first armor called Heaven's Wheel. The armor allowed her to control a greater amount of swords and weapons than normal. The feather, which was placed at the spine of the armor, increased the durability of the armor as well as added the ability to levitate temporarily.

Naruto also had an armor but didn't use the Arashi feather for it.

It was called Swift Beast, it allowed Naruto to move at much higher speeds. The armor appeared to be made of separate pieces of metal that was all dark colors that allowed him to blend in with darker areas such as a forest or a dim warehouse. The armor had a tail that Naruto controlled with his telekinesis, there were smaller blades along the length of the tail with what appeared to be two scythe blades as the tips. On the back of the gauntlets were long blades that allowed the clawed hands to grab or slice.

Sakuzu had also improved greatly.

With the training with Naruto and Erza, he has many more spells in his arsenal.

He had used the Arashi feather to make a unique chain that worked with his magic.

The chain itself was hollowed out to put water inside of the links so he could control it as if it were a part of his body. There was a small blade-tipped end which was where the feather was.

Naruto was currently working on his Arashi feather weapon called Gale Slicer. The sword could use wind to strengthen attacks or to extend them. It could also conduct lightening to the blade which he accidentally found out about in a thunderstorm.

Naruto looked back at Erza.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't have feelings for his fellow requip mage. He was just afraid that she did not feel the same.

He settled down next to Erza and fell asleep.

The next morning he was woken up by Sakuzu shaking his shoulder.

"Morning Sakuzu" Naruto said groggily.

"G-good morning Hige-nii-san, should we wake Erza up?" he asked in his quiet voice.

Naruto looked on his shoulder to see that sure enough, Erza was using his shoulder as her own personal pillow again.

Naruto shook Erza "Wake up Erza, we need to get going"

Erza yawned before standing and stretching "I'm up, I'm up"

Naruto turned to Sakuzu "Can you wake up Lisanna? I'll wake up Natsu"

Sakuzu nodded and walked over to the sleeping Lisanna while Naruto walked to the branch that Natsu was sleeping in. Naruto took an apple out of his bag and seemed to measure its weight then looking between Natsu and the apple.

He then proceeded to throw the apple at Natsu causing the mighty Dragon Slayer of fire to fall out of the tree with Naruto catching the apple and taking a bite.

Natsu jumped up looking for his attacker and saw Naruto and greeted in his usual loud voice "Morning Naruto, are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah, Sakuzu is getting Lisanna and Erza is packing up" Naruto answered.

Erza, Sakuzu, and Lisanna walked over to them.

"Are we ready to go?" Lisanna asked.

Naruto nodded "Yup, let's head back"

As they started walking they talked about the mission.

"I still can't believe how easy that mission was" Erza stated.

Sakuzu spoke up next "I can't believe the explosion Natsu caused"

Natsu threw his hands up "You guys wanted a distraction!"

Naruto answered "There's a difference, I asked for a diversion that would take their attention away from any captives and so we could sneak up on them. YOU made a freaking fireworks display advertising that we were there"

"But it worked!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, my first impression to seeing the explosion was 'yup, it's on fire…again'" Naruto stated.

Natsu just pouted after that.

They got back to the guild at around noon.

Natsu pretty much ran inside to most likely look for Gray to fight with Lisanna following.

Naruto, Erza, and Sakuzu put the mission complete form in a box, which pretty much went to an incinerator.

"So now what?" Erza asked.

They all thought about it until Naruto offered "Wanna go to that clearing and relax?"

Sakuzu and Erza agreed and they left.

The clearing was just a large open area with a few trees and a forest surrounding it. They had found it a while back and used it to relax and to train.

They all walked over to the large tree in the center and sat under it.

After a little while Sakuzu spoke up "Naruto, i-if you don't mind m-me asking, do you miss a-anyone in your old v-village?"

Naruto got a faraway look in his eyes for a moment before answering "Yeah, there are a few people"

"There were the Ichirakus, they ran a ramen shop that I went to often. They were the only shop owners that would let me eat for free if I had trouble paying. There was also this girl at the orphanage named Tenten. She was a year older than me and was like a big sister. After I got kicked out, I barely saw her. There were a few classmates that weren't so bad" he turned to Sakuzu "You remind me a little of one, a girl named Hinata. She was a bit shy but she didn't seem to mind me. There's Shino, who is probably the quietest person I have ever met. Then there's Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru was the laziest kid I knew, but it was fun playing shogi with him. Chouji loved food and would go to Ichiraku's with me sometimes"

"What about the other classmates?" Erza asked, interested in Naruto's life.

"Either fangirls or jerks. This one boy, Sasuke Uchiha, thought he was practically a god. He was the last of his clan because his brother killed the rest. The council and every single villager kissed up to him. His two biggest fangirls were Ino and Sakura" Naruto seemed to cringe at remembering them "Every time he rejected them, they would blame me and hit me or something. I could tell that Ino seemed to regret it though. Then there's Kiba, he thought that he was the 'alpha' in the academy. I didn't know someone could be so perverted at that age"

"You've t-talked about c-classmates, but w-was there anybody else who w-was nice to you?" Sakuzu asked. Erza looked like she was about to maul something.

"There were a few older shinobi, Kakashi was one of them. At first he was an ANBU who watched me while I was younger. I met a chunin named Kurenai, I only really talked to her when she brought Hinata to the academy. The Hokage was nice to me, he would visit me in the hospital when I got hurt" Erza nearly drew blood from her own palms at this "I also met his son Asuma, I never really talked to him but he didn't seem to mind me much"

"What a-about your p-parents?" Sakuzu asked.

Naruto looked down "I never knew them, I don't know who they were. Kyuubi is a mother to me"

Erza seemed to calm down a bit.

"I still remember that whenever I got hurt or upset, I would appear in my mindscape and Kyuubi would comfort me. She actually taught me to talk, walk, and to read"

Through the entire time Naruto was talking, Erza wanted nothing more than to go to Konoha and personally beat anyone who harmed Naruto into a coma. She then heard Sakuzu ask the question that she was afraid to ask.

"Do you wish you could go back?"

Erza and Sakuzu held their breath for the answer. They didn't have to wait long.

"While I do have friends there, this place is much better. They will understand why I chose to leave. But to answer your question, no I do not want to go back"

Erza felt herself smile at hearing his answer "Well it's their lose, if they couldn't see your potential then they didn't deserve you Naruto"

Sakuzu also voiced his opinion "They a-also don't d-deserve someone as nice as you"

Naruto was almost crying tears of joy at hearing that.

They heard a small poof sound and Kyuubi appeared.

"**You know they are right Naruto. They treated you, a person with so much potential and kindness, like a monster**"

Naruto looked at them wiping his arm across his eyes "Thanks guys"

Sakuzu got up "Why don't we get something to eat?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**You two go on ahead, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Erza about something**"

Erza nodded "Go on ahead guys, I'll catch up"

Naruto and Sakuzu nodded and left.

Kyuubi turned toward Erza "**I couldn't help but notice your reactions to Naruto's life in Konoha**"

Erza nodded "I just can't believe the people in that village. They kicked a five year old out into the streets, wouldn't sell him food, sabotaged his education, and nearly beat him to death on multiple occasions!"

"**Trust me, I would love nothing more than to have killed every last person who hurt Naruto**"

Erza sighed "At least there were a few good people"

"**If not for some of them, Naruto might be dead**"

Erza's eyes widened in shock "What!"

"**When he was born, some villagers tried to kill him but the ANBU Kakashi stopped them. A few times when a group of villagers was chasing him, the chunin Kurenai would make an illusion to confuse the mob. The girl Tenten prevented the head lady at the orphanage from strangling Naruto in his sleep. Naruto almost starved to death a few times, the Ichirakus fed him for free WITHOUT trying to poison him**"

If Erza looked mad before, she was absolutely royally pissed off now. She was shaking in rage "If I ever meet anyone who did anything to Naruto, I'll make sure that they feel how he did"

Kyuubi jumped onto her shoulder "**I'll be right behind you**"

After that they left to catch up to Naruto and Sakuzu.

As they were eating at the guild Naruto asked "Should we look for a house tomorrow?"

"Sure, we have been putting it off for a while" Erza stated.

Mira was nearby "Awwww, the love birds are looking for a family home"

Erza turned to face Mirajane "Shut up Mira!"

Mire just smirked "Or is it that you and Naruto want some 'alone time'?" she teased emphasizing the last part.

Erza and Naruto blushed tomato red.

Mira was about to continue but she suddenly became drenched in water.

Everyone looked at Sakuzu who was eating as if nothing happened.

Mira fumed for a moment and then left.

Naruto and Erza turned toward their quiet friend "Thank Sakuzu"

Sakuzu smiled at them "Anytime"

Lisanna walked over to their table "Sorry about Mira, again"

"No problem, it's not your fault" Naruto stated.

Changing the subject Sakuzu asked "So where s-should we l-look for a house?"

All three of them thought about it for a few moments.

"W-what about near t-the shore?" Sakuzu offered

Erza thought about it "That way we could have a great view"

"Plus we could easily get to the beach or to the guild" Naruto added.

"Alright, so we'll look for a house near the shore tomorrow.

(The Next Day)

They woke up at around ten in the morning to leave. After they walked outside Lisanna, Natsu, and Gray ran over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted to help you guys find a house" Lisanna answered.

Naruto turned to Natsu and Gray "So she forced you two to come?"

Both boys nodded.

Naruto sighed "Just don't break anything. We're heading toward the beach area to try and find one"

Lisanna nodded and they all headed there.

They were currently looking at a small single story house.

"It seems kind of small" Erza stated while standing in one of the larger rooms. Which was only about seven feet by eight feet.

Naruto nodded "I would rather have a more spacious house"

Two seconds later, Natsu and Gray came through a wall.

Naruto looked at them "I thought I told you two NOT to break anything"

Erza walked over to the hole in the wall "Looks like it was already broken"

Naruto walked over to see that she was right.

"It looks like someone broke it then put the bricks back without new cement" Naruto observed.

The next house wasn't much better.

"Why are t-there no d-doors?" Sakuzu asked.

"Why are there no windows?" Naruto asked.

The third was even worse.

"Why is half of the house just gone?" Erza asked.

The house looked like it was just cut clean in half and one half was taken.

"….I don't know what to say about that" Naruto said.

Naruto, Erza, and Sakuzu were eating at a restaurant after many more failed attempts.

"There is always something wrong with the house" Naruto stated.

Erza twitched "Or have really bad neighbors"

She was referring to the sixth house.

It seemed decent. But the neighbor, a fat hairy man, came over and started eyeing Erza.

He wasn't walking anytime soon

They were about to call it quits when Lisanna ran up to them.

"Guys, I think I found a house for you!"

The three of them got up and followed her.

When they got there they saw a slightly run-down, large, two story house. They went around the back and saw that the back porch connected to a pier.

When they went inside they were amazed. The house had plenty of room with many rooms. They went upstairs and saw that there was a small observatory that they guessed use to have a telescope. Naruto found a chain and pulled, finding that it opens the observatory windows.

"W-wow, this p-place is a-amazing!" Sakuzu stated.

Naruto was also impressed "We would need to fix it up, but when we do it will look great"

Erza stated "At least it has doors, windows, is in one piece, and has no creepy neighbors"

After going through the whole house they found that it had 8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an observatory, a large living room, a fairly big kitchen, a front and back porch, a pier connecting to the back porch, a balcony in the back, and a basement that was one large room.

"I think we found our house" Naruto stated.

Sakuzu and Erza nodded in agreement.

They went to the realtor to sign and pay for it then went to go furniture shopping.

With the money that they saved through staying and eating at the guild they got most of the furniture that they needed. Naruto used a few storage scrolls that Kyuubi taught him to make and put their furniture into it.

When they got to their new home they unsealed their purchases to put into place.

"Hey Naruto, I think that Master said that in a year or two we could try for S-rank" Erza stated.

"W-why not s-sooner?" Sakuzu asked.

"Because to become an S-rank mage you have to go on an S-rank mission with someone of that rank. I don't think Laxus would care enough to help. Gildarts is S-rank also, but he's never at the guild" Naruto explained.

Erza thought about that "Maybe Gildarts is coming back to the guild and Master will have him test us"

S-so we just w-wait for him t-to get back?" Sakuzu asked.

Naruto nodded "We train till we drop, S-rank missions are no joke"

"Agreed" Erza responded.

The three of them went to bed in their new house so they could train to become the best S-rank mages the next day.

**XxX**

What did you guys think?

As hinted in the chapter, the next will start their S-rank mission test. It will be another time skip.

Be sure to leave reviews, I love to know what people think of my stories.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Once again I am very sorry for the wait.  
>This chapter will introduce two new characters to the story<p>

"Talking"  
>"<strong>Kyuubi Talking<strong>"  
>'Thoughts'<br>"**Spell**"

**XxX**

(1 year later)

One month ago, Gildarts Clive returned to Fairy Tail and met Naruto, Erza, and Sakuzu. Gildarts was given an entire month to rest from an SS-rank mission. In that time, the soon to be S-rank mages spent some time getting to know the person who was going to evaluate them. They all agreed that he was a very fair man and would give them a fair chance to become S-rank.

Now they were arriving at a sea port city for their first S-rank mission.

"I won't be doing much except observing how you three do unless things get out of hand. Other than that, just treat this as you would normally a high ranking mission and you guys should do fine" Gildarts told them.

All three nodded "Yes sir"

Gildarts nodded and walked off.

Erza turned to Sakuzu and Naruto "So our mission is to deal with a suspicious group?"

"Yeah, they aren't a registered dark guild so it must be some larger bandit group with a few mages in it" Naruto stated.

"It s-seems a bit strange, doesn't it?" Sakuzu asked.

"I agree, a larger than normal bandit group is not normally classified under an S-rank mission. Maybe it's what they are doing that's the problem?" Naruto offered.

"Whatever the reason, let's do our best so we can be S-rank" Erza stated as she started walking.

They walked to the district that had reported the most problems.

"We should split up and try to find out any information on this group" Naruto offered.

Sakuzu and Erza nodded in agreement and walked to different stores and people. Most of the people just said that they would hear them yelling and running in different directions most of the time, so they couldn't try and find a base. Some information they did find was that a few of them were mages, and it showed with some damage to a few of the buildings. But they still couldn't find out what they were doing or who they were.

They all met up again in an alley.

"So I was right, there are mages in the group. But I can't tell if they are in a guild or not without seeing them myself" Naruto mused.

Erza continued "Maybe they are looking for something or someone"

While they were thinking over the situation, they heard a voice behind them.

"So you three are the ones who took the mission"

The three mages turned to see a five and a half foot tall man in a black trench coat with the hood up and a dark silver scarf around the lower part of the hood.

"Who are you?"Naruto asked while putting his hands on his weapons hilts.

The man didn't seem fazed "I can't give you my real name, but some people call me Nocturne"

Naruto kept a cautious eye on him as he asked "So do you know anything about the mission or the group here?"

Nocturne nodded "I know for a fact that this group is an unregistered dark guild. I however do not know the name of the guild itself. Another thing I know is that they are trying to find someone hiding in this city, a young dragon slayer to be precise"

All three mages eyes widened "A dragon slayer!" Erza asked.

Nocturne continued "Yes, for what purpose, I do not know. I just know that if they get their hand on her that it wouldn't be good"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Her?"

Nocturne nodded "Yes, I was able to catch a glimpse of one of their chases. She was able to get away before I had to step in. That was three days ago, and I have been hearing continued attempts to catch her"

"So t-they haven't caught her yet" Sakuzu stated.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that her luck won't hang on much longer. I would suggest waiting until another of their attempts and then intercept the chasers before they get to her"

Naruto thought it over "That sounds good, but why are you helping? What do you have to gain?"

Nocturne shrugged "Nothing, I have given you this information, it is your decision to do what you wish with it. Whether you act on it or not, I definitely will"

Nocturne turned to leave when Erza asked one last thing "Why are you getting involved in it?" curiously.

Nocturne stopped and was silent before answering "I'm just another unknown mage wanting justice"

With that said he walked away and seemingly vanished.

The three mages turned to each other.

"What do you think Naruto?" Erza asked.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, I'll ask Kyuubi"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment 'Hey Kyuubi, what did you read off that guy?'

'**That's the weird thing, I couldn't get a solid read on him**'

'What?'

'**It was as if whenever I tried to sense his magic, it was redirected to one of you three**'

'Well, what about now?'

'… **I can't sense him at all! It's like his magic either disappeared or is cloaking itself**'

'Alright, thanks anyway Kyuubi'

Naruto opened his eyes "Kyuubi couldn't sense his magic at all, it was being redirected to sense our magic sources"

Erza and Sakuzu's eyes widened "W-well, at least it seemed like he was on our s-side" Sakuzu offered.

The other two calmed a bit at the thought.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

'**I say to trust Nocturne's information, at least for now**'

Naruto relayed Kyuubi's suggestion to the others.

"Are you sure it's a safe idea? What if he was lying?" Erza asked.

Kyuubi appeared with a poof of smoke on Naruto's shoulder.

"**I may not have gotten a good read of his magic, but I could tell he wasn't lying. He honestly wanted to help this dragon slayer and you three on your mission**"

They considered what Kyuubi said until Sakuzu spoke up.

"I-I think we should go with Nocturne's advice"

Erza nodded in agreement "If he wants to help this girl then we will definitely help out"

They both turned to Naruto who nodded as well "Agreed, we'll trust Nocturne unless he gives us a reason to not"

"**I'll see if I can find anyone in the city with dragon slayer magic or any of these dark guild members**" Kyuubi stated.

Everyone walked out of the alley, not seeing that Nocturne was on the roof above them.

"Good thing I put the mission to Fairy Tail. Now to get ready to catch those assholes"

(Later that day)

Naruto, Sakuzu, and Erza were walking around when Kyuubi appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"**I just got a read on a dragon slayer spell. It was to the west of here!**"

All three of them turned and ran toward the endangered mage.

They eventually reached the docks where they say multiple guys in somewhat familiar purple and red serpent-like uniforms. They were similar to short battle cloaks with snake designs on them. One or two had a snake with them.

"Nocturne was right, they are part of a dark guild" Naruto whispered.

"I say we sneak around and-"Erza started but was interrupted by a gunshot and one of the dark guild members flying back.

One of the guys turned to the others and yelled "It's Nocturne! Find him and take him out!"

As the guys separated, Sakuzu whispered "Well, at l-least we know he's on our side f-for sure"

"You guys might want to get over there and help that girl out" a voice behind them said.

They turned and saw Nocturne with a sniper rifle on the roof behind them. They couldn't make out much else but they could tell it was him.

"What about those guys?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I'll cover your backs while you do your job. Just get that girl out of there" Nocturne said before he walked out of sight.

"…For a guy who we only just met, he is pretty badass" Naruto muttered.

Erza and Sakuzu chuckled before the three of them ran into the building the dragon slayer was in.

They ran into a few more of the pursuers inside. Naruto pulled out his swords and blocked their attempted sneak attack. Sakuzu went behind them.

"**Water Make: Prison!**"

An orb of water surrounded both of them which Sakuzu sent flying into a wall, knocking them both out.

They continued on until another guy jumped out which Erza knocked out with the butt of her sword.

They came to a turn in a hallway when a flood of water came out of nowhere. When it stopped, six of the pursuers were knocked out.

"…So I'm going to assume that she is a water dragon slayer" Erza stated.

Both of the boys nodded in agreement before they continued on.

They eventually got to a large room that led down to a docking area for boats. They saw who they guessed was the dragon slayer. She had on a light blue hoodie with the hood up with dark blue pants. She was on the ground breathing heavily with two large, dead snakes nearby and a man a few feet away.

"Finally caught you girl" he hissed out before lunging at her.

Sakuzu threw his chain at him and wrapped it around his leg. He pulled so that the man stopped and he pulled himself forward. Naruto and Erza jumped over the railing right behind him.

The man turned in time to see Sakuzu's hand get enveloped in water.

"**Water Make: Lance!**"

He scored a direct hit on the man's chest and swung the chain so that the man went away from the girl and toward Naruto, who requiped into his Swift Beast armor. He did a backwards roll, causing the tail to slash upward, right to where Erza was in her Heaven's wheel armor.

"**Circle Sword!**"

The ring of blades impacted and sent the man flying into the far wall.

Naruto and Erza requiped back to normal while the three approached the girl.

When they got within ten feet of her, she thrusted her arms at them and two spouts of water hit an unsuspecting Naruto and Erza. The girl rushed at Sakuzu and pinned him to a wall with a knife in hand. However she instantly stopped and started shaking. The knife fell out of her hand.

"S-Sakuzu? You're alive?" she spoke in a shaky voice.

Sakuzu looked at her and noticed her hood had fallen off.

She had darkish blue hair that reached to her mid back and sea green eyes. She looked only a couple of years older than Sakuzu was.

"T-Tenrei? Wha-"Sakuzu was interrupted by her hugging him tightly and crying.

"I-I thought I lost you l-little brother" Tenrei said in between sobs.

Naruto and Erza's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets "Brother?"

Sakuzu hugged her back while crying a bit also.

He pulled back to ask something, however, one of the snakes was just playing dead and lunged at Tenrei. But just before it could bite her, a gunshot went off and it dropped dead with Nocturne behind it with a pistol out and the sniper on his back.

"I know you guys are having a brother-sister reunited moment, but it would be wise to leave as soon as possible and talk later" Nocturne stated.

The four of them nodded and ran out of the building.

Nocturne chuckled before saying "Yeah, definitely a good idea to send them the mission.

**XxX**

Pretty exciting S-rank mission huh?  
>I hope this makes up for not updating as much as I should.<br>On a final note, this is not the last you will see of Nocturne!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

I can see that a few people have questions about last chapter.  
>Who is Nocturne?<br>What about Tenrei?  
>How did those guns work?<p>

The first question will be answered, in time.  
>The second two can and will be answered in this chapter.<p>

**XxX**

They group of four ran until they came to a stop in an abandoned store.

"Everyone okay?" Erza asked.

Everyone present nodded.

Naruto straightened up a bit "Now, let's get onto a topic on all our minds" he turns to Sakuzu and Tenrei "You two are brother and sister correct?"

They both nod.

Naruto clapped his hands once "So now I think we would like to know what is going on and why those guys were chasing you"

Before Tenrei starts talking, Erza stepped in "Wait, did Kyuubi get anything on Nocturne this time?"

As if on cue, Kyuubi appeared on Naruto's shoulder "**It was the same as last time, I couldn't get anything and it seemed to bounce everywhere when I tried. But those guns he used, they had small magic cores in them. Maybe lacrima?**"

Tenrei was the one who spoke up "I think he did say something about that"

Everyone turned to her "You have talked to him?" Naruto asked.

Tenrei nodded "He helped me get to this city. Those guys have been chasing me for a long time now"

Sakuzu spoke up this time "What about being a-a dragon slayer? I don't remember you being trained b-by a dragon"

Tenrei looked down a bit "I didn't tell anyone. There was a dragon near our home and I helped her child. In return, she offered to train me. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid of what they would think"

Sakuzu hugged his sister "We wouldn't have cared Tenrei. Your family whatever happens"

Tenrei hugged him back "Thanks"

They separated "But what happened to you when the village was attacked?" Sakuzu asked.

"I was looking for her at the time, she had just disappeared that day and I was worried. When I got back, I saw guys like the ones from earlier and they chased me. Eventually I got to a city north of here where they almost got me" Tenrei explained.

(Flashback: 3 weeks ago)

Tenrei was running as fast as she could, but she could hear the men behind her.

She almost lost them but then she tripped on something.

The men saw this and ran straight for her.

She closed her eyes, but then she heard a few gunshots and impacts like someone hitting another person.

She opened her eyes to see a man with a long black trench coat with the hood up and a dark silver scarf around the bottom half of the hood. The coat was open and she saw he was wearing a black shirt and pants. He had a strange sniper rifle on his back and a unique looking pistol in one hand.

"You ok?"

Tenrei nodded slowly.

"Then we should leave before they get up" he put the pistol in his coat while waiting at the end of the alley.

Tenrei ran over to him and followed as he started walking "T-thanks for helping me"

"No problem, I'm guessing that this isn't the first time they have done this?" the man asked.

"Yeah, they have tried to catch me for some reason for a while now" Tenrei answered.

"Because you're a dragon slayer?"

Tenrei went wide eyed and almost stopped before he continued "I can tell because I can sense dragon slayer magic coming off of you"

Tenrei continued walking, being a little cautious "Ok, what's your name by the way?"

"I can't give you my real name, but I go by Nocturne most of the time" he replied.

"I'm Tenrei Eki"

"Nice to meet ya Tenrei" Nocturne said in a much lighter tone.

Tenrei was thrown off a bit at his change in demeanor "Why all happy all of a sudden?"

Nocturne shrugged "You think I'm dead serious all the time? All work and no play? Now that's no fun!" he stated while putting his hands behind his head.

"O-K, so what do you do? Are you in a guild?"

"Nope, I'm not in any guild or group. I just take missions and jobs that aren't usually taken and travel a lot" Nocturne answered.

"What about your magic?" Tenrei asked.

Nocturne wagged a finger "Now that would be telling"

"And the guns?"

"Modified them myself, I can charge the modified lacrima core to control the power of a shot. I could make it only knock a guy out, seem like an intense mosquito bite, or a lethal shot. But I prefer the first two" Nocturne explained.

They reached the edge of the city where Nocturne turned to Tenrei "Well this is where we part. I would suggest that you head toward a port city south of here. I hear it's gets a lot of guild missions so that might keep those guys off your back for a while"

Tenrei nodded "Thank you" she started walking when Nocturne called to her.

"One last thing!"

Tenrei turned and barely caught a medium-sized bag. She opened it to see a large amount of money in it.

"Get yourself something to eat. Till we meet again Tenrei Eki!"

He did a mock salute and walked away.

(Flashback end)

"So he pointed you in this city's direction, helped you out of an attack, and gave you some money for food?" Naruto summed up.

Tenrei nodded "I was a bit confused as well"

"Modified guns? That explains how it knocked that guy out but could kill that snake" Erza stated.

"Maybe we should tell Gildarts about this" Sakuzu said.

Sakuzu then turned to his sister "And you will be staying with us"

"I-I don't want to be any trouble" Tenrei started.

"Nonsense, any relative of Sakuzu's is welcome in our home!" Naruto stated.

"Our home?" Tenrei asked.

"We all share a large house, there's plenty of room" Erza explained.

Tenrei smiled and ruffled Sakuzu's hair "I guess I can stay with you guys, a big sister needs to watch over her little brother after all"

Sakuzu was trying to stop her while Naruto and Erza were smiling at the scene.

Sakuzu eventually got her to stop "I guess some introductions are in order. Tenrei, these are Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet. We are on a team in the guild Fairy Tail. Naruto and Erza, this is my big sister Tenrei Eki, she's three years older than me"

"So she's two years older than us" Erza stated.

"Hey Sakuzu I just noticed! You're not stammering as much!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-what?" Sakuzu asked.

"Never mind" Naruto muttered.

"So let's go report to Gildarts" Erza said.

They exited the building and headed toward where they last talked to Gildarts. They saw him sitting on a bench nearby and walked over.

"Hey you three, how did it go? Who is this?" he asked.

"The mission went well. This is Tenrei Eki, Sakuzu's older sister" Naruto reported.

Gildarts got a bit surprised at that "What?"

"Yeah, it seems that an unregistered dark guild was trying to catch her because she is a water dragon slayer. Someone who went by Nocturne helped out in the mission as well" Erza continued.

Gildarts looked even more surprised "Nocturne! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard of Nocturne before, he's supposed to be a really tough mage. He's taken out entire dark guilds by himself" Gildarts explained.

The four mages eyes widened "Entire dark guilds!" Erza exclaimed.

Gildarts nodded "He's not in any guild or group, instead he takes missions that the guilds don't take themselves. No one knows his real name or even what he looks like. But he is said to use multiple weapons and is a master tactician. He usually disappears for awhile then reappears, wipes out a dark guild, and then disappears again. Another disturbing thing is no one has seen or knows his magic abilities"

"Wow, and he just helped us a few minutes ago" Naruto stated.

"He's been spotted unusually often lately, like he's doing something important. But no one wants to go after him because of how powerful he is. Some people even wonder what would happen if he and I fought" Gildarts smirks "I would love the chance to test my abilities against him"

"That would definitely be a fight to see" Erza muttered.

Tenrei raised a hand to interrupt "Umm... I just wanted to ask. Since I'm staying with you guys, do you think I can join Fairy Tail?"

"I don't see why not. We already have one dragon slayer so one more won't matter" Naruto said.

"Another one?" Tenrei questioned.

"Yeah, Natsu Dragneel, he's a fire dragon slayer." Erza clarified.

"Sounds fun, so I can join?" Tenrei asked hopefully.

"We'll ask Master Makarov when we get back" Sakuzu answered.

"One last thing you three, my evaluation for your S-rank promotion" Gildarts stated.

The three mages turned to Gildarts.

"My opinion is… you three kept a level head while under pressure, you made use of valuable resources, and you completed the mission. So my decision is that I will highly recommend to Master Makarov that you three be promoted to S-rank" Gildarts announced.

Erza wrapped an arm around Naruto and Sakuzu as all three of them cheered at the news.

"Congrats you three"

They all turned to see Nocturne lying on the building's roof edge with a leg dangling off and his hands behind his head.

"Nocturne? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Just wanted to tell you guys that all of the goons have been found by the local authorities, and to see if you three got promoted. You guys really are talented, I can't wait to see how powerful you get. Maybe I'll have the pleasure of seeing for myself someday"

He turned a bit toward Gildarts "Gildarts Clive, I have heard that some people would like to see how a fight between us would go. While I would love to test that and see for myself, I don't think it would be wise to do that in the middle of a city"

He then turned back to the soon to be S-ranks "Congrats again, remind me sometime and I'll reward you guys. And I see that Tenrei has decided to join Fairy Tail, good choice in a guild by the way, lots of people our age if you think about it"

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"19" Nocturne answered.

Nocturne stood up and turned "We'll meet again, maybe to work together again on a mission. Till then, see ya later"

He walked away and seemingly disappeared again.

"So that was Nocturne, he seems to have taken an interest in you guys. I can't think of why though" Gildarts wondered.

Naruto thought about it for a moment "Well, I think we can say he's on our side at least"

"But how is he that powerful and only 19 years old?" Tenrei asked.

"A lot of people could be younger than you guys and be far more powerful than I am. It depends on the person's drive or goal. Just look at these three, 14 and 15 years old and are now the youngest S-rank mages ever!" Gildarts stated.

"Man, I need to catch up. I'm 18 and my little brother is beating me" Tenrei playfully complained.

Everyone laughed and started heading toward the train station.

Things in Fiore were about to get busy, and people could feel it.

**XxX**

Well, two chapters so soon…Awesome.  
>So now you guys know a bit more about Nocturne and Tenrei and that Tenrei is joining Fairy Tail.<br>The next chapter hasn't been decided on yet but I can tell you guys that we are almost to the canon for Fairy Tail and things will really start moving. 


End file.
